Old Photographs
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Just a little something I came up with before falling asleep last night. Sirius, Remus, and Gen go through a box of old photgraphs from their school terms.


Title: Old Photographs 

Summary: Just a little something I came up with before falling asleep last night. Sirius, Remus, and Gen go through a box of old photgraphs from their school terms.

A/n, Before I write this, I need to ask a favor of anyone willing to take it on. I cannot find the lyrics to a song that I really, really, REALLY want to write a songfic to. Here's how the chorus goes:

You were my perfectfriend

right there until the end

I'm forever missing you until we meet again

can't explain this pain

never felt like this

Mr. Perfect don't you know that you'll be truly missed.

I will continue to look after I finish this, but, if anyone can find the whole lyrics, I'd be forever grateful. Thanks, guys.

It was summertime at Grimmauld Place. Molly and Arthur were back home, the kids in school. Which left Sirius, aside from random visitors dropping by, completely alone. And, so, half asleep at the kitchen table, he was suprised, and awoken, upon hearing a rap at the door.

"I'm coming, keep your clothes on." he muttered, swinging the door open.

"I think I will, thanks." Gen laughed. She was holding a smallish box. "But, anyway, I've come to ask a favor, if you're not too busy." she added with a smirk.

"Ah, I'll see if I can take time out of my busy schedule." Sirius said, thinking. "Yeah, I've always got time for you. What's with the box?"

"Glad to know you've got time for me. Just some old pictures, from school." she shrugged.

"Really? And what, pray tell, are you planning on doing with them?" he asked, leading her into the kitchen.

"Sorting through them, giving most to Harry. There's at least one I really want to keep, though. And I've already taken it out so you can't steal it from me." she added with a smile.

"And I know exactly which one you're talking about." Sirius muttered. "I really want that one." She just grinned sweetly.

There was another knock on the door. Sirius went to answer it as Gen began sorting through her box. She heard Sirius talking to Remus.

"'We'? Who's 'we'? You and Kreacher finally getting along?" Remus joked.

"'We' as in 'Myself and Gwendolyn'." Sirius replied.

"Hey, Gen,"

"Hi, Remus." she replied, handing Sirius a stack of pictures. "Want to help?" she asked. Remus nodded, grabbing his own stack.

The three sat in silence for a little while, sorting pictures into piles, most of which were going to Harry, since they were only gathering dust in Gen's attic. Some they kept for themselves, though. Soon, Sirius began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I forgot we had taken this picture." he said, sliding it over to Remus, who shook his head.

"Don't show it to Harry, it'll scar him for life." They had taken a picutre of James while he was asleep, his mouth open, drooling, and snuggling a teddy bear, which was placed in his arms moments before the picture was taken.

"I don't think he even knew we took that." Gen smiled.

"No, he didn't. Otherwise, Sirius and myself would be dead men."

Gen just laughed, shaking her head.

They grew silent once more, each thinking of times that had passed. Gen sighed.

"What?"

"I just realised something. I'm the only girl left." she said, staring at a picutre of the four of them. Lily, Celeste, and Marci were laughing at Gen, who was laying on the ground, laughing hysterically in the photograph.

"You are, aren't you?" Sirius asked as Gen placed the picture in the stack they had planned on sending to Harry.

She nodded.

By the time they were through, Gen was in dire need of a stiff drink. "It's so sad, you know. All we've got left is pictures." she sniffed.

"And each other." Remus reminded her, gently wrapping the pictures up to send to Harry.

"Well, yeah, that too." she replied, taking the Scotch Sirius was offering her. "I'm glad you guys helped me. I really didn't want to go through those myself."

"No problem at all, Gen." Remus told her.

"There's no telling what else is in my attic." she laughed. "We might have to do this again sometime."

The End, maybe.

A/n

OK, a few more fic ideas I need to run by you guys:

An AU Order of the Phoenix, with Gen in it.

Or

Another long one with everyone, the Marauders and the girls, as teenagers.

Whatcha think?


End file.
